


A Curse or A Blessing

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Claiming, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry,” Lothar said, his finger trailing over the bite mark scar on Khadgar’s shoulder, the one that was obviously his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curse or A Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> There is sex between a werewolf (in wolf form) and a human in this fic.   
> It gets dark at times, be warned.  
> I blame this on conversations with Rektgar while playing WoW (sorry, I forgot your Tumblr URL)

Once upon a time, on the world of Azeroth, in the Kingdom of Stormwind there lived a young prince with a great destiny before him. But this is not his story, nor is it the story of his parents. This is the story of his uncle, the greatest champion of the Kingdom, who holds a secret that none of them know.

-

When Lothar was but a young man he traveled the lands, getting into all sorts of mischief. Unfortunately for him, that mischief would result in a curse being placed upon him. He was cursed to become a werewolf. Unlike the curse that would later beset the people of Gilneas, the curse of the Worgen, the curse that Lothar received had him turn fully into a wolf upon the full moon. Over time Lothar figured out how to control his shifts, not shifting during the full moon for months at a time, unfortunately, when he would do thus his next shift would be without his control and he would remember nothing of his actions during it.

He married, as was expected of him, and wrongly assumed that his curse was the reason his wife had died in childbirth. He would find out later that was not the case, but he still felt guilt over her death.

It was a time of peace and Lothar was making his way for a visit to Ironforge, when a few days out from the city the change came upon him. He’d been holding off shifting for months, too busy with his duties during the prior full moons to allow himself to shift into his cursed form.

When he came to he was in the middle of the woods, naked, the taste of fresh blood in his mouth. He prayed that the blood belonged to an animal and that he hadn’t hurt anyone, as he couldn’t live with himself if he had killed a sentient being. But since he could find no trace of a body he tracked down his belongings, having to backtrack almost a day’s walk in the nude.

By the time he reached Ironforge the event was almost a dim memory in his mind. He spent time in the Dwarven city, deciding that upon the next full moon he would purposely shift, no matter what. He enjoyed his visit, but when a messenger came to summon him back to Stormwind he returned swiftly.

There was something familiar about the young man he went to interrogate, though Lothar couldn’t understand just why he seemed to know the young mage. He decided to keep an eye on the boy, feeling a draw that both confused and allured him.

-

By the time the next full moon came they were going to investigate Garona’s claims. Lothar had been planning to ask Khadgar to take the first watch, but he felt something from the young mage, the feeling of another cursed being, another werewolf. He followed the young man as he slipped away from their group as the sun began to set, watching the panicked look on his face as he instinctively undressed before shifting. Lothar could tell by the pained look on Khadgar’s face that this was his very first shift, that the young mage had only recently been cursed, or even worse turned against his will.

Lothar undressed, letting the change wash over him and chased after Khadgar as the young werewolf raced into the forest. He knew that right now Khadgar had no control over his new body and was probably terrified, so Lothar raced to the other werewolf’s side, leading him away from people, leading him somewhere safe.

They took down a deer together, Khadgar submitting to Lothar and allowing him to feast first. When their bellies were full Lothar moved close to the other werewolf, nuzzling at his neck, watching him closely. Lothar didn’t expect Khadgar’s wolf to lower his front to the ground, thrusting his ass up in the air in an obvious invitation. Something in Lothar’s mind seemed to snap, and he took the mage up on what he was offering, clamping his jaws down onto the other wolf’s shoulder when they were tied together.

-

By the time morning came Lothar and Khadgar had returned close to where they had left their clothing, and when Khadgar awoke he was wrapped in Lothar’s arms. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he tried to understand what had happened the night before.

“I’m sorry,” Lothar said, his finger trailing over the bite mark scar on Khadgar’s shoulder, the one that was obviously his.

“For what?” Khadgar asked, confused. He glanced at his shoulder, noticing that the scar which was had been a pale red color ever since that night a month prior was now almost silver.

“When did you get this?” Lothar asked, though deep down he knew the answer already.

“A month ago. I was traveling to Stormwind and camped out for the night. A wolf, larger than a normal wolf, ran into my campsite. I thought it was going to kill me, but...” he closes his eyes, taking a shaky breath, feeling ashamed at what had happened.

“But what? What did I… what did the wolf do?”

And Khadgar catches Lothar’s slip up, but pretends he didn’t, and begins to tell what had happened that night.

-

There’s a crack of a twig, but Khadgar is used to that sort of sound by now, so he ignores it, closing his eyes, wrapping his blanket around himself. Before he knows what is happening, and before he has a chance to cast a single spell the wolf is on him. Khadgar knows he’s going to die, and a part of him accepts that.

The wolf is so huge, larger than any Khadgar has ever seen in his lifetime. It has him pinned to the ground, it’s hot breath on his face, and Khadgar swears there’s almost a human intelligence in those eyes. He closes his eyes, waiting for the death bite to come, but nothing happens. The wolf growls, and Khadgar’s eyes fly open, but he’s still too shocked to do anything.

He’s confused when the wolf nudges him to turn over and a sick sense of knowing fills him. Of all the things that could happen, this was worse than death. Still assuming that after the unnatural wolf has it’s way with him it will kill him, Khadgar allows himself to be shoved into the position it wants. He can feel it’s sharp teeth grabbing at the waist of his pants, and shoves them down, knowing that in the slim chance he’ll survive this he’d rather have his pants intact.

Khadgar closes his eyes in shame as he awaits whatever the wolf has in store for him. He’d half expected the beast to just jump on top of him and have it’s way with him, but the feeling of a long, wet tongue lapping at his ass makes him shudder in both revulsion and arousal. He screws his eyes shut, tears of degradation falling down his cheeks. His body betrays him, thrusting back against the probing apendage, wanting more of the sensations that the beast is cuasing him to feel. He moans, the sound ripped from his throat, and more tears fall.

How can he be enjoying this, this twisted violation of his body? How can he want more, so much more than what is already happening to him. He hangs his head in shame, cursing when the wolf stops. He feels the beast finally climb on top of him and screams, a mix of pain and pleasure as the creature slams into his body. Khadgar claws at the ground, yelling until his throat is raw, and then screaming out once more as he feels the wolf’s teeth clamp down onto his shoulder.

Khadgar must have passed out, because the next thing he knows it is dawn and he is alone in his little clearing, body bruised and aching. He swiftly packs up his belongings, running from his campsite as fast as he can, only pausing when he finds a river. He washes himself in the icy water, refusing to admit, even to himself, what had happened. Idly he looks at what should be an open, ragged wound, but finds nothing but a pale red scar marring his flesh.

Khadgar continues on his journey, reaching Stormwind where he spends the next week or so by himself, trying to make the memory of that night vanish with wine and mead. And then the bodies are brought to Stormwind, and Khadgar goes to investigate them, and in so doing meets Lothar.

-

There are tears in both Lothar and Khadgar’s eyes when the mage finishes speaking, his arms wrapped tightly around his nude body, making him look small and even younger than he already is.

Lothar repeats his words, the same words Khadgar had first heard when he awoke, “I’m sorry.”

Khadgar swallows, knowing without a doubt that Lothar was that wolf, that Lothar had been the one in the woods who had… who had turned his life upside down. “It’s not your fault.”

Lothar looks angry at those words, “Of course it’s my fault. It’s my fault for holding off shifting until my body did so without my consent. It’s my fault for putting you, and everyone else in danger because I was too busy to take care of myself. It’s my fault that you are now suffering from this curse.”

Lothar’s next words are quiet, and if Khadgar hadn’t had his attention completely focused on the other man he would have missed them entirely, “It’s my fault that you are now tied to me for the rest of our lives as my mate.”

Khadgar watches the other man closely, knowing that Lothar must be disgusted at having Khadgar as his mate. “I’m sorry.”

Lothar dares to touch Khadgar’s face, whispering with such emotion in his voice that Khadgar wants to weep at it, “You have nothing to apologize for, Khadgar. You weren’t the one who forced… you weren’t the one who took… I took away your free will. I cursed you and then forced you to be my mate. You should hate me.”

“Lothar, I could never hate you.”

“You should. After what I did to you. I turned you. I mated myself to you without your consent. I ra...” his words are cute off by Khadgar, who silenced him by placing his hand over Lothar’s mouth.

“Don’t. Don’t call it that. Please, Lothar, Anduin, don’t. I am not blaming you. You said it yourself, you had no control over your actions that night, the wolf had fully and completely taken over. It was going on instinct. I’m actually honored that a part of you, even one that your have no control over, would want someone like me as a mate.”

“Khadgar...” the name is broken as it falls from Lothar’s lips, the one word filled with a depth of emotion that is almost overwhelming. Lothar looks at Khadgar, looks at the young man who has made him feel alive for the first time in far too long. He wants to weep, he wants to run away, he wants to pull Khadgar into his arms and never let him go.

And Khadgar understands. Something in the way Lothar says his name makes him realize just how much he means to the man, his mate, his creator. It’s overwhelming the way one word could throw his entire life upside down. He let’s instinct take over, leaning towards Lothar, placing a simple, gentle kiss upon the man’s lips, their first kiss. He let out a half-crazed laugh, they’d had sex, they’d mated, and yet this was their first kiss.

Lothar chuckles a bit, but the older man still has that haunted, shamed look in his eyes. Khadgar wants to make that look vanish, wants to see him smile, not a forced smile, but an actual, honest smile on Lothar’s face. Khadgar kisses him once more, giving a startled little gasp when Lothar pulls him onto his lap before cupping the mage’s face in his hands.

Khadgar can’t help himself, he needs to be closer, needs to touch more of Lothar’s skin, and he lets his hands run along Lothar’s naked back, rocking against the older man as their kiss intensifies. He’s hard, harder than he can ever remember being, harder even than that night, and where in the past the memory of that event would make him ashamed, all he feels now at the memory is an almost selfish pride. Lothar wanted him, wanted him even before they had met in these forms, wanted him enough to make him his own.

Lothar moves his kisses to Khadgar’s neck, to the mark he had left when he had turned Khadgar, the mark he had reopened when he had finished establishing their mating. He wants the mage, wants him more than he has ever wanted anyone in his entire life. One of his hand stays on the back of Khadgar’s neck, the other trailing down the mage’s back, resting briefly on the swell of Khadgar’s ass. He grasps the flesh in his palm, almost a bit too hard, but it makes Khadgar let out another one of his sinful moans. Hid fingers trail lower, finding Khadgar still wet and open from the night before. And he knows what he has to do.

Khadgar gives a little shocked noise when Lothar lifts him with one hand, just enough to move the mage where he wants him. He bites back a curse as he feels the head of Lothar’s cock at his rim, the orifice still a bit sore from the abuse of the night before while in wolf form. It seems that when in their wolf forms neither of them were too intrested in being careful, in being gentle.

“I’m sorry,” Lothar whispers again, kissing Khadgar tenderly as the mage slowly sinks down his length. The young man is practically vibrating with want, and Lothar would be a liar if he said that the sounds coming from the mage’s mouth weren’t the sexiest thing he had ever heard in his life.

Finally, after what seems like a small eternity, Khadgar is fully impaled on Lothar’s cock. He lets out a breathy moan, head thrown back in ecstasy as his mate begins to slowly move, rocking up into Khadgar’s body, being as gentle as he can. Lothar’s name falls from his lips, quietly at first, but building in volume as they move.

Lothar silences Khadgar once more with another kiss. As lovely as the young man sounds, it wouldn’t do well for either of them if a band of Orcs was led to where they were by the sounds of Khadgar’s pleasure. He moves, pinning the mage down onto the grass, kissing his mate hard, possessively as he takes what they both want.

Both are practically growling, words lost, and Lothar feels the sharp pain of Khadgar’s nails digging into his skin. He likes the feeling, the pain making him move faster, his thrusts into Khadgar’s willing body almost violent. He should feel bad, and a small part of him still does, for what he had done a month prior, but having Khadgar as his, willingly, forces that feeling down.

They’re still rutting against each other, Khadgar’s hands in Lothar’s hair, almost pulling violently at the long locks as the older man fucks him with hard thrusts, when the rest of their party, Lothar’s men and Garona, find them. Khadgar’s face turns scarlet, but it doesn’t stop him from reaching his climax, eyes rolling back in pleasure. And Lothar isn’t far behind him, biting down on his mark, claiming his mate once more in front of these witnesses to their union.

They both get dressed, embarrassed at being found like they were, and as soon as they are back in Stormwind and they give their report, Llane sends everyone but Lothar and Khadgar out of the room. He’s angry, not understanding how they could be so reckless.

Lothar sighs, closing his eyes as he tells one of his oldest friends the truth, the fact he’s kept a secret for all this time. He can see the hurt on Llane’s face, and wishes he could go back in time and tell him all those years ago. He grabs Khadgar’s hand, linking their fingers together, letting the mage ground him.

Llane doesn’t know what to say to Lothar’s revelation, he doesn’t know how to take the news that his closest friend and confidant has held a secret like this from him for all this time. He then nods at Khadgar, though his question is directed at Lothar, “How long?”

“How long since we’ve mated? Or how long has it been since I turned him?”

Llane swallows hard at that, and Khadgar tells him what happened, how Lothar turned him, editing out the sex of course as it wouldn’t do to make the king distrust or want to punish Lothar, and informs him that the prior night had been his first shifting. Khadgar tells the King of Stormwind how last night Lothar had prevented him hurting from hurting anyone, how Lothar had steered him clear of both their men and the invaders. He tells Llane how that very morning the first thing Lothar had done was apologize, apologize for something he had no control over. And he finally tells the king how he was the one to initiate what their party had seen, that Lothar hadn’t forced him into it, no matter how it appeared.

Lothar watches Khadgar as he speaks, listening to the passion and conviction in the mage’s voice, and had he not already fallen for the young man he would have fell in love with him on the spot. He can feel Llane’s eyes on him, and knows that his friend can read his thoughts via the expression on his face.

Llane runs a hand over his face, sighing, “Just try not to do something like this again when you are on duty.”

Khadgar and Lothar both nod and Llane motions for them to leave. They make their way down the hallway, Lothar leading them towards his own rooms. He understands why Llane was upset, and knows that somewhere down the line he and his old friend will have a long, private talk between the two of them concerning this. Llane isn’t stupid, he’s bound to have realized that there were things Khadgar had edited out of his telling. But Lothar knows that that conversation will come at a later time. Right now he has more important things to worry about. And the most important one of all is his mate.


End file.
